


Caught in the Storm

by OtakuAme, thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: New World Coming [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Other, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, PTSD, Panic Attacks, asanoya is mostly little side fluff but still important, strong support system, super powers, supers au, tananoya brotp to the max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAme/pseuds/OtakuAme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi all arrive at Karasuno in very different ways.Backstory prequel for the New World Coming series.





	1. Nobody's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His island was his entire world, and entire worlds couldn't disappear over night, right?

Nishinoya Yuu was born and raised on a small island made up of nothing more than a fishing village of only around two hundred people. By the time he was twelve he knew every inch of the coast by heart and every person in town by name at the very least. He even knew most of the stray animals that frequented the village, including an excitable pitbull, dubbed Rocky, that had taken to visiting the Nishinoya’s back yard for food Yuu would bring him. The island was secluded due to taking almost half a day by ferry to travel to or from the mainland. The village wasn't very well connected with modern technology due to its tiny size and locational isolation, and outside of a weekly hour long broadcast reviewing what had happened elsewhere there wasn't any solid connection to the rest of Japan, but Noya loved it.

Noya would spend any time he wasn't in school or helping at his family's general store exploring the coast, playing with friends, or drawing and painting (a talent he'd discovered after much praise from his teacher and later by his neighbor's visiting the school art classes open house). He had found his favorite place to paint was the roof of his home. The first time he had discovered the perfect painting location he has snuck up in secret to get a better view of the sunset, and after that he was determined to make it his new favorite spot. After a week of fretting about the dangers of letting their son on the roof, Noya's parents gave in, and eventually even helped to install a small pulley to help Noya get his art supplies up and down from the roof more easily. From up on that roof Noya could see his whole world, from coast to coast of his little perfect island. The roof of two floored building, with the store on the ground level and their home on the second floor, put him just high enough to look over the roofs of Mr.Miyaki's home and the school building and see the beach and ocean stretching out into the distance. He would stay up on the roof for hours painting the ocean or simply enjoying watching it ripple calmly along the sandy beach day after day.

It wasn't until the July before Noya's eighteenth birthday that the ocean's calm was destroyed.

* * *

 

The teen had been up on the roof working on a sketch of the other houses below him when something in the horizon caught his eye. Normally at that time of day Noya had a clear view of the sunset across the water, but today it was marred by thick white and grey clouds that seemed to stretch as far across as Noya could see. He saw his father on the road in front of their home and called down to him, “Dad are we expecting a storm?”

The man looked up at his son, wiping sweat off his brow, “I don’t think so. Why?”

Noya looked back up at the horizon before turning back and replying, “Because the sky’s all funky.”

His father made a puzzled face and walked down around the corner of the road to get a clear look across the water. He was a few housed down but Noya could see his father’s expression drop before he ran back to call up to his son. "Go tell anyone in the store to get to safety and then get into the storage closet with your mother, now."

Noya scrambled to start getting off the roof as he yelled back to his father, “Wait, what’s going on? If it’s dangerous aren’t you coming in too?”

“It’s a hurricane, I need to let the rest of the town know, then I’ll come back. Just get inside and help your mother.” His father took off down the street shouting to everyone he saw as he went "Hurricane! Get inside!"

Hurricaine? It couldn't be a hurricane, that was ridiculous. They’d gone over hurricane procedure in class; if there was ever a hurricane the mainland was supposed to help evacuate the island well before it was expected to reach them. Noya felt his chest constrict as took one one look out towards the coast before swinging himself back in though his bedroom window and rushing down the stairs. He told his mother what was happening and she cleared out the store in a matter of minutes while Noya ran around both levels of the building stutting all the windows and shutters. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed since he had told his father about the storm when the wind started to reflect a hurricane. The windows shook in their panes as Noya stayed huddled in the back corner of the general store’s supply closet, the only room in the building without any windows.

His dad still wasn't back.

Another gust picked up outside, blowing so hard it sent something from outside crashing now through the side window of the shop. Noyas mother tried pulling the two of them closer together, but with the window blown out Noya could hear a dog yelping from the back yard.

“That's gotta be Rocky, I need to get him!” His mother tried to pull him back but Noya wriggled his way out of her grasp. He pushed open the closet door and called back before he shut it again, “I'll be right back!”

The gusts of wind coming through the shattered storefront window made getting to the back door difficult, but outside was so strong Noya almost fell over immediately and had to brace himself against the doorway. He hadn’t been able to hear it inside, but the rain had hit hard and fast and could barely see in five feet in front of himself with how heavy it was. He did notice he was barely getting damp though somehow. “Rocky!!! C’mon boy!!”

Noya heard a whimper from a few feet in front of him, and after managing to get halfway across the yard the scared pitbull finally came into view through the rain. He reached out to try and beckon the dog closer, but a loud crack to the left of them startled Rocky back  again, and the next thing Noya knew the large shade tree from the neighbors yard was crashing down between him and the frightened stray. The tree crashing down shoot the ground enough that Noya stumbled back, tripping over another downed branch, and hitting his head hard enough on the way down that he blacked out.

* * *

 

The first thing Noya thought when he awoke was that he had to be dead. His head was foggy and ached a bit, and his entire body felt stiff and tired. He rubbed at his eyes to try and wake himself up a bit more before opening them to find himself staring up at one of the brightest, most vibrant skies he’d ever seen. It was so saturated with royal blues and sunny yellows at the same time that it looked like a surreal painting. Noya pushed himself up so he was sitting, still facing away from his house. He couldn’t see past the large tree that had fallen, but he he didn’t see Rocky either and his heart sank.

He needed to get up though, his mom was probably worried after he ran out. Noya started to stand as he turned around but collapsed back onto his knees once he faced back towards where his house should be and instead found himself looking over a pile of wreckage and debris. And it wasn’t just his house. Every building on the island was gone in a pile of cracked wood and shattered glass. The school, Mr.Miyagi’s cottage, the library, all of it flattened. Noya tried to find his voice but it sounded foreign to his own ears, shaky and weak.

“M-mom?”

Nothing.

“D-dad!”

Silience.

“ANYONE? HELLO!”

Noya could feel his entire body shaking, and as much as he wanted to stand up and sprint down the street. There had to be people that needed help, but his entire body seemed frozen in place and all he could do was stare out over the island.

He didn’t know how long he sat there staring in silence. Eventually there were flashing lights and unfamiliar voices blurring his senses until his vision started to gradually darken at the edges until everything was black again and he passed out, collapsing onto the grass once more.

* * *

 

When Noya came to he found himself sitting in a room alone with his wrists handcuffed to the top of a table in front of him. He tugged at them but the chain held strong, and he was too exhausted to keep at it. Instead he looked around to try and find anyone else, “H-hey what’s going on, where am I?”

A door across the room swung open and a stranger in a suit walked in, carrying an unmarked manila folder full of papers. He shut the door behind him before sitting down on the other side of the table, “Good you’re finally awake. Let’s just cut to the chase, what’s your power exactly?”

Noya looked confused and glanced down at the handcuffs before turning back to the man, “I don’t have one, what are you talking about? Where are my parents?”

The man slammed the folder down and spread out photos of Nishinoya’s flattened hometown across the table, “Don’t give me that bullshit! It’s weather based isn’t it? This is all your handiwork, right?”

The teen tried pushing the photos away with his now shaking hands, “N-no I didn’t I-”

The man tossed a newspaper across the table.The photo on the front page showed Noya himself, sitting up on his knees in his backyard. He remembered the flashing lights before he had blacked out, had those been cameras? There was an almost perfect circle of undisturbed grass around him while as the rest of the ground shown in frame was torn up and destroyed beyond recognition. The title read ‘Possible Super Only Survivor of Deadly Storm’. “You’re the only person on that island that survived that goddamn storm! We know you caused it, so admit it!”

Noya couldn’t tear his eyes away from the headline. Only survivor? Did that mean… everyone else was… His chest tightened up and he found it hard to breathe. The man across the table snapped his fingers in front of Noya’s face and demanded he say something, but the teen couldn’t find his voice. The suited man scoffed and scooped up all the papers again, but Noya’s eyes didn’t lift from the table, “Doesn’t matter if you admit to it I guess, we can keep you here regardless.”

It took until the man, he still hadn’t heard his name even, was almost out the door for Noya to force his shaking voice to ask one last question, “Where is here?”

He turned around and grinned, though it definitely wasn’t friendly, “One of the Superhuman Protection Act sanctioned containment center, Chidoriyama. Don’t expect to enjoy your stay too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm hoping to post the other two chapters soon, but until then if you haven't yet check out the other two prequel fics in the series so far! They're both building up towards the same main fic as this one  
> 


	2. Move Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka's new roommate comes with a bit of baggage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LATE I'M SO SORRY!! decided to split chapter 2 into two parts since it got pretty long, so there should be 4 chapters in this now. Chapter 3 is like half done, and chapter four is mostly planned so hopefully it'll go quick.

Tanaka had a perfect set up at Chidoriyama; apparently, the fact that he had sort of turned himself in to work with them had put him in a good enough light off the bat that he had a room to himself and a looser curfew than most of the other supers who had been brought in involuntary. Most of the higher ups seemed happy with his abilities and work ethic, and even the other supers in the compound couldn't understand why someone would choose to come there, they all got along rather well and didn't challenge Tanaka's resolve too much. 

He didn’t think his choice to work with S.E.C.T. was all that weird though like some of the others did. He hadn’t been great in school and had little to no interest in taking over his family’s restaurant back home. The only things he really found himself getting passionate about for a career was the military, and working with S.E.C.T. specifically meant he could use his powers as openly as he had always wanted. It was a perfect job in his mind. It was liberating to him to be allowed to use his powers and not be scolded by his parents or sister to keep them secret. Instead, he received training to improve their stability, and was even praised rather consistently for them.

His higher ups may have thought of him a bit too well though, since one day they were knocking at his door with an unfamiliar boy in tow they declared was his new roommate, "Nishinoya here just got in and needs a roommate that can mentor him and watch over him a bit more than some of our other residents might."

Tanaka glanced past his boss at his new roommate. He was tiny in every way possible, and was staring down towards the ground with a rather blank expression. Paired with his size, the way he gripped at the hem of his shirt made him look rather childish, but if he was any younger than 14 or so he probably would have been taken to one of the younger wings. Tanaka put on a polite smile despite being a bit let down he'd be losing half his room space. In all fairness he didn’t have enough personal belongings with him that he really needed a whole double room to himself, "Alright whatever you need. Does he have any stuff that needs to be brought up?"

His boss shook his head, "No, it’s just him for now, but we'll bring over some extra training clothes and other necessities in a few hours. I do have this for you though." He pulled out one of the files he was carrying and passed it over, "He's not much of a talker as far as we can tell, and since you'll be living with him we figure you should at least have a basic idea about him, so this is his file."

Tanaka raised an eyebrow as he took the file but didn't open it. Wasn't going through someone else's file intrusive? Even if this guy was a bit quiet, going though his record seemed like a bit much. "Ah thanks. Well I guess come on in then."

The older man smiled and nudged Nishinoya's back lightly to urge him into the room, "Thank you, as always Tanaka. Let me know if you need anything else."

He closed the door as soon as the new recruit was through the doorway, and Tanaka could hear his footsteps leave down the hall. He looked back down to his new roommate who picking at the bottom of his shirt, and only looked up when Tanaka started talking again. "Uh, yeah, so hi, I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka or Ryuu or whatever is fine. Can I call you Noya or something else?"

The teen nodded slightly, and muttered a quiet, "Noya's fine" before going silent again.

Tanaka wasn't sure how well the introduction was going but figured talking through the awkwardness wasn't too awful of an option. "Cool Noya then. I dunno what side of the room you want, the left might be a bit quicker and easier cause more of my stuff is on the right but I don't mind shifting around or whatever.”

Noya glanced between the two sides briefly before taking a couple steps towards the left side and leaning back against the bed, and after a solid ten seconds with no further response Tanaka took that as Noya’s decision and leaned back against his own bed. He hadn't smiled once so far, Tanaka noted, but he didn't sound mad or snarky at least. He didn't seem to have much of any emotion in all honesty, and for someone as expressive as Tanaka it was making him restless. He hopped up onto his own bed and tossed Noya's file onto the mattress next to him.

Tanaka tried to get a few more words out of his new roommate, but after five or so questions Tanaka gave up, “Well this isn’t going anywhere. I’m gonna go grab dinner , do you wanna come with me?” With no response, not even a nod, Tanaka groaned and hopped off his bed, grabbed Noya’s folder, and walked over, “Okay well if you get hungry just go straight down the hall till you hit a wall and turn right. They close at 8:30 and curfew is 9 though so don’t go too late. And here,” he said as he handed over the file, “even if you’re not gonna talk to me I’d feel like a creep going through someone else's personal file.”

Noya glanced between the taller man’s face and the file before taking it and holding it tightly to his chest. It made him look even tinier and a bit desperate with how he clinged to the file, and Tanaka felt awkward staring down at him any longer. He turned around and headed towards the door, but as he was just about to step out he heard the other boy mumber a quiet, “Thank you, Tanaka...”

Tanaka glanced back and, even though Noya was staring down at the folder he now held down in front of himself, he smiled as the shorter boy, “No problem, see ya later.”

 

He barely saw Noya for the next three weeks though. Whatever Noya’s powers were they weren't well controlled apparently, and when they got out of control during tests rather consistently he had a device like an insulin injector that would administer a small dose of a tranquilizer that would leave him completely knocked out for a solid half a day. Tanaka couldn’t even remember if he had seen Noya go to the cafeteria once. On the rare occasions Noya was awake and in the room at the same time as Tanaka, he was still near mute. He’d say the occasional thank you when Tanaka would toss a prepackaged snack at him, and replied to goodbyes and goodnights, but that was it. After living alone in the room for so long the silence shouldn’t have bothered him, but it seemed so much heavier when there was someone else there. He ended up venting to one of the guards he was close friend’s with at lunch one day about it, “I’m trying to be like, a good host and shit, but he barely talks, and I can only hold so many one sided conversations.”

The guard, a man about the same build and height as tanaka with a bleached mohawk named Taketora, took a bite of his sandwich and didn’t bother to finish chewing before replying, “It’s that new kid Nishi something right?” Tanaka leaned his his elbows on the table and nodded slightly and mumbled “Nishinoya” before Taketora continued, “Look I know it’s probably frustrating, but try and go easy on him. If you didn’t wanna read his file I’m not gonna tell you details, but he’s been through some serious shit, and they haven’t exactly been going easy on him, either. He’s probably just really scared right now. Let him get comfortable with you first and he’ll probably start coming around himself.”  
Tanaka rested his chin in his hands, “Why do you gotta go and act like the bigger guy and make me sound like I’m whining.”

They laughed together over it, but Tanaka decided to try and take it to heart. That evening he came back into the room as Noya looked like he was just climbing back into bed to fall asleep, and he figured it was as good of a time as any, “Okay! Room meeting super quick before we sleep.”

Noya looked over, and seemed a bit cautious about the idea but climbed back down, and sat on the ground when Tanaka did.

“I’m not expecting any real back and forth conversation, but I figure we’ve been rooming together for a bit and I should probably do a bit better job introducing myself, and then you can catch up later when you’re ready. Sound good?”

The shorter teen nodded and seemed to relax a bit knowing he wouldn’t be expected to talk much yet.

“Alright, so you got my name already, but I think that’s pretty much it, so let’s see. I turned 19 back in April, I’ve got an older sister, Saeko, and my parents run a restaurant back in my hometown.” Noya didn’t respond, but Tanaka could tell he was actively listening rather than just waiting for permission to get up and go to sleep, and it made him a bit more confident in his idea, “I really like comic books and idol groups, even it’s a bit difficult to keep up to date on them in here, ya know. And then the big thing everyone gets all excited to hear about in here of course, I can turn into different animals so long as I know enough about their biology. I’ve tried turning into, like, birds and fish before, but I think I’m stuck with just mammals.”

That seemed to make Noya’s eyes light up a bit, and Tanaka definitely was not above showing off when the chance presented itself, “Wanna see? Pick like, any mammal, I bet I can do it. I’ve gotten a ton of practice in here.” 

His roommate pursed his lips for a moment while he thought, and then spoke in a raspy voice, “Ummm… a panda bear.”

Tanaka grinned, “You would not believe how many people pick pandas, I got this one easy.” He curled in on himself a bit, and faster than Noya could keep track of, the buzzed haired teen transformed into a full sized panda bear. He waddled around the room once, and paused by Noya so he could reach over and feel his fur before sitting back down and changing back. Noya was grinning, and Tanaka pushed him to pick something else, anything to keep him talking a little bit more. His roommate thought for a moment, and though his smile seemed to drop slightly, he replied, “Can you turn into a pitbull? A brown one?”

Tanaka thought that sounded pretty specific, but it wasn’t difficult either, and it was probably the most he’d heard the other speak all at once. He didn’t give it another thought before transforming into the dog just as quickly as before. Tanaka did a quick few spins chasing his tail right away, but when he stilled to look at Noya again he saw tears rolling down his cheeks. He was about to transform back to ask what was wrong when the other teen reached over and scratched behind his ear with one hand, “Y-you look just like Rocky…”

Instead of transforming back, Tanaka walked closer and nudged at his roommate. Noya wrapped both his arms around the dog and buried his face against the side of his neck as he broke down into heavy sobs. Tanaka hadn’t expected his plan to cause a breakdown, but whatever was happening with his roommate he wasn’t about to back out of. He curled into Noya more and gently nudged at him with his snout to try and help him calm down, and after about fifteen minutes, the crying teen’s sobs began to subside, and he eventually let Tanaka go so he could transform back. Noya had his head down so he could wipe his eyes, but glanced up when a water bottle was held in front of his line of vision. Tanaka rubbed the back of his own neck and glanced to the side as he spoke, “Here, uh, you should probably drink some water or you’ll get a headache.” Noya took the bottle and fiddled with the cap while Tanaka kept talking, “I know talking isn’t much your thing, but if you want to talk I can listen.”

Noya took a sip of the water before putting the cap back on and wrapping his arms around his knees, “It’s not that I don’t talk… I just thought if I talked too much I’d end up breaking down. But I guess we’re past that now huh?” He chuckled dryly, and Tanaka smiled sympathetically as he sat back down across from him. Noya went slowly, his voice sounding dry and scratchy from the crying and weeks of disuse, but eventually he got everything out in the open. He told him about his home and his family, their store, and the storm that hit with no warning. He talked about how he had ran outside to try an save his dog only to wake up to the entire island being leveled.  He got up briefly to fetch the folder that Tanaka had been given on him the day he moved in, and pulled out the newspaper clippings about his island that had been included, and let Tanaka read them as he drank some more water

Tanaka sat mostly silent, unsure what you can even begin to say to someone who thinks they may have had a hand in the death of everyone they've ever known.

“I just… I didn’t even know I had powers until they had me brought here, and I still don’t know how to active them unless I'm having a panic attack, and then I can't control them, but… I might have done that…”

Tanaka leaned back against the leg of his bed and thought for a minute before replying, “Well if you can't make em work even when you're trying now, and you weren't having a panic attack before the storm hit, I don't know how you even could have caused it. I mean, I'm not you, so obviously me coming to one conclusion may not help you as much as you getting there yourself or something, but from what I can tell it was just a freak act of nature that you got caught in the path of.”

Noya picked at the label on his water bottle and nodded slightly. He didn’t look convinced, but Tanaka wasn’t going to try and push the idea anymore tonight. After another few seconds of quiet Noya looked back up, “Thanks for listening and not freaking out on me.”

Tanaka smiled gently, “No problem dude. If you ever need to talk I'm here okay? Even if you just need to curl up with a dog or something for a bit I don't mind. My sister used to get pretty bad panic attacks in middle school, she sucks at school like me ya know, and she didn’t really start to get over stressing about it until high school, so I'm used to helping people through them like that.”

The shorter teen smiled back, “Not trying to sound too cheesy here, but I'm really glad that I got roomed with you.”

Tanaka could feel a light brush in his face as he stood up and helped Noya to his feet, giving him a firm pat on the back, “Me too man.”


End file.
